Enki Gokuu
Enki Gokuu '(悟空 猿鬼 ''Gokū Enki) is a supporting character of the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is the deceasedNanbaka web manga chapter 146 former supervisor of building five; originally a greatly admired prison guard, he is arrested on charges of murder due to the influence of ElfNanbaka web manga chapter 116 and imprisoned in the Gogyousan Underground prison, from which he eventually breaks out. He is also the older brother of Samon GokuuNanbaka web manga chapter 66 and grandson of Hihi Gokuu. Appearance Enki-full.png|Full appearance Enki is a remarkably tall individual, standing at well over twice Samon's height.Nanbaka web manga chapter 76 He has a muscular build, dark skin and sharp, dark green eyes outlined with red makeup. Further red makeup is dotted at the corners of his mouth. He has long, somewhat curly red and white hair which is gathered into a thin ponytail just under halfway down, tied with a gold band. He wears multiple piercings in each earNanbaka web manga chapter 115 and possesses prominent facial scars; two crescent-shaped ones around his left eye and a third on his right cheek. His nails are turquoise in color and are notably sharp; his teeth are also unusually sharp, resembling fangs. Around his neck is a gold choker. As an inmate, he wears a black jumpsuit worn open at the top, exposing his chest. Such jumpsuit is fastened with four silver clasps, and he wears a red sash around his waist.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 77 Upon escaping from prison, Enki regains the modified version of the Nanba Prison guard uniform he wore as a supervisor, which has become notably worn and tattered.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 74 His uniform appears as a long, black tunic with gold trimming on the sleeves, accessorized with a green and gold cloth and red straps. He wears round, red and gold shoulder ornaments with a piece of red and gold cloth connected around his chest; around his right shoulder is a piece of tattered green cloth, hiding the area where he was attacked by Elf. His footwear consists of red and gold boots with small heels, and he wears spiral-shaped gold pins on his collar. His guard hat is decorated with a gold headband. Personality Described as a difficult-to-understand individual who refuses to open his heart to anyone Nanbaka web manga chapter 113.5, Enki is a mature and composed person who rarely speaks or displays emotion. His emotionless persona, coupled with the assumptions that he brutally beat up and killed inmates for no other reason than to prove his own strength Nanbaka web manga chapter 75, makes him come across as cruel, heartless and cowardly to others Nanbaka web manga chapter 75. However, prior to this incident, he was seen as a highly admirable person to his immense strength and strong will. He was dedicated to his job and made valuable contributions to the prison; he caused rehabilitation in the inmates through his passion for training and exercise and displaying strong leadership. He was one of the more serious of the supervisors, often breaking up arguments between Samon Gokuu and Hajime Sugoroku Nanbaka web manga chapter 146.2. Enki's dedication extends not only to his job but to bringing about justice worldwide, becoming a prison guard due to his belief that everyone deserves a chance Nanbaka web manga chapter 135. As a guard, he went out of his way to prevent the mistreatment of inmates, ensuring that he did so single-handedly Nanbaka web manga chapter 115 - a trait shared by many residents of building five Nanbaka web manga chapter 106 - displaying a deep amount of compassion and concern that his otherwise unemotional nature would not have suggested. He is noted to have a remarkably strong will, as exemplified by his immense dedication to training; the extremity of his willpower was shown when he took his own life in order to prevent Elf's influence over him Nanbaka web manga chapter 145. He was noted to have remained himself right up until this point, a notion that brought comfort to others after his death Nanbaka web manga chapter 146. Background Enki was a member of the Gokuu Clan, a clan of martial artists who secluded themselves in the mountains of China to train. He was always noted as an almost inhumanly strong individual and trained diligently Nanbaka web manga chapter 123. He gained great admiration from Samon Gokuu (Enki's younger brother), who took to following him enthusiastically and asserting his desire to be as strong as him; Enki was dismissive, claiming that the strengths they sought were antonymous, which only interested Samon even more. They remained distant throughout their childhood, Enki largely ignoring Samon’s attempts to imitate his training Nanbaka web manga chapter 124. At some point, Enki traveled to the mountains where he rescued Noriko Sanzou from her temple prison, preventing her from committing suicide and encouraging her not to be a slave to her powers Nanbaka web manga chapter 129. He brought her back to his and Samon’s mountain habitat, where he ordered Samon and Noriko to train together. As time went on, the three developed a close bond, with Enki regularly teaching Noriko and revealing his own ideals about life and justice Nanbaka web manga chapter 130. Noriko one day disappeared, getting involved in an accident and losing her memories. Sometime later, Enki visited her and questioned her thoroughly on the incident, having become a prison guard in China prior to that. As a prison guard, Enki began investigating surgeries and operations performed on certain inmates and regularly pressed the matter with his boss, believing the situation to be suspicious. Despite his boss's warnings, he continued to investigate outside of his official duties and deduced that inmates were being used for illegal organ trafficking. Noting that only healthy inmates were needed, he took to deliberately injuring prisoners so that they would be hospitalized in a supervised environment. His interference caught the attention of his boss who eventually called an assassin to kill him. Enki noted that the assassin had superhuman powers and deduced he was the result of human experimentation, vowing to kill him, though he ultimately emerged with only one injury. Following the event, Enki reported the actions of the prison to the police and judiciary, and the prison was subsequently shut down Nanbaka web manga chapter 115. Enki then became a guard of Nanba Prison, where he was the supervisor of building five. He was greatly valued during his time there, gaining admiration from both guards and inmates Nanbaka web manga chapter 66. At some point, however, he noticed a presence identical to that of his former attacker and discovered Elf, who manipulated the surrounding inmates into attacking Enki. He knocked them out and promptly tried to attack Elf who, explaining that he engrained part of himself in Enki while injuring him in the past, manipulates his right arm in a manner that makes it look like a murder Nanbaka web manga chapter 116. Framed for the murder of an inmate, Enki was cornered by his fellow supervisors and ultimately turned himself in to Hajime Sugoroku, being imprisoned in the Gogyousan Underground. Following the event, he quickly lost trust and popularity and his building was colloquially referred to as the "traitorous building five". Plot Part One New Year's Tournament arc After his imprisonment, Enki is regularly visited by Inori Hakkai who tries to talk to him whenever possible. Following the events of the new year's tournament, Inori informs him of Jyugo, Musashi and their respective superhuman powers. Deciding to kill them both, Enki promptly destroys his cell and breaks out of his underground prison Nanbaka web manga chapter 117. Part Two Building Five arc Enki succeeds in breaking out of his cell with the help of Ruka Gojou and Inori Hakkai Nanbaka web manga chapter 74. They make their way to the surface, where they are soon joined by Samon; approaching him, Enki mocks him for being unable to sense his presence and calls him weak. Despite Samon Gokuu's efforts, Enki easily defeats his brother and has him locked in the Gogyousan Underground prison Nanbaka web manga chapter 77. He continues to make his way through the underground alongside Inori, eventually stopping to ask him if his plan was successful after sensing a considerable amount of movement. Receiving an affirmative answer, he recalls his past and vows to kill the individual who maimed him Nanbaka web manga chapter 79Nanbaka web manga chapter 80. Later, he reiterates the same question after sensing more movement, including that of something inhuman Nanbaka web manga chapter 101, which he continues to sense throughout his journey. Sometime later, he and Inori come across empty cells and deduce that their prisoners have somehow escaped. Subsequently, Enki makes his way to the surface where he is confronted by Kenshirou Yozakura Nanbaka web manga chapter 103. Kenshirou attempts to speak to Enki and ask him about his goals. Unresponsive, Enki reveals that he plans to kill Musashi as well as Jyugo, prompting Kenshirou to begin fighting him Nanbaka web manga chapter 105. The fight seems largely one-sided in Enki’s favor, but as they fight Inori arrives with a hoard of Jiang Shi dolls and announces his return to Samon’s side, vowing to arrest him Nanbaka web manga chapter 110. Inori traps Enki by sealing his Ki, only for Enki to later break out and mock his efforts. As he does so, he unveils Houdzuki Sanzou and Noriko who are utilizing their Doukidoukon in an attempt to save him. Enki asks Inori if he will continue to fight, to which he responds the affirmative Nanbaka web manga chapter 113. A moment later, Samon arrives at the surface to confront Enki, who callously asks him what he wants and orders him to stop getting involved. Samon asks Enki about his motives once again, only for him to refuse to disclose his goals. He subsequently runs past him to the entrance of the underground in his attempt to kill the approaching Jyugo, only to be stopped by Hajime Sugoroku. Ignoring his threats, he tries to kill Jyugo once again but is stopped this time by Samon, who points out his uncharacteristic behavior. Despite this, Enki soon orders Noriko to stop getting involved with Jyugo and let him kill him himself, describing him as dangerous and inhuman existence Nanbaka web manga chapter 119 which he deduces that Noriko can sense as well. However, Jyugo then seemingly suppresses Elf's influence, confusing Enki Nanbaka web manga chapter 120. Enki then turns to Hajime, reiterating his point that Jyugo is dangerous and vowing to kill him. He is subsequently interrupted by Noriko, who has sensed another evil presence within him and vows to protect him, which he begrudgingly allows. Samon berates him for doing so but Enki, unresponsive, tells Samon to prepare to kill him if he wishes to stop him successfully Nanbaka web manga chapter 121. The two begin fighting once again, with Enki continually mocking Samon as the fight seems one-sided in his favor. As they continue, Elf’s influence increases within Enki who aims to kill Samon under it, wounding him greatly. As a result, Samon deduces that Enki was never a murderer and demands to know of Elf’s identity. The possessed Enki continues to fight Samon with the resolve to kill while insisting that he can’t be defeated. He aims a powerful qigong technique at his brother Nanbk web manga chapter 142, who stops it with another technique that he learned in order to impress him; largely unimpressed, Enki repeats the same technique prompting Samon to collapse in frustration. As Noriko appears shortly after, Enki asserts the futility of their fight before confronting Jyugo, asking him if he understands the situation Nanbaka web manga chapter 143. His fight with Samon unresolved, he delivers his final words to Kenshirou and Kiji Mitsuba before being taken to the infirmary. He is visited by Noriko, who he thanks for saving and believing in him shortly before she passes away in his arms. After Noriko dies, Elf appears and mocks the two of them, angering Enki. He is temporarily controlled by Elf, who tries to make him dismember Noriko’s dead body; however, Enki somehow resists and berates Elf before deducing that he wants his memories as well as his body. Angered at his actions, Enki maims himself in order to commit suicide and resist Elf’s will, mocking his efforts before dying Nanbaka web manga chapter 145. Skills & Abilities '''Immense Strength:' '''Enki is widely recognized for his immense strength, the levels of which have been described as almost inhuman since his teenage years Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 124. He has proven his superior strength through such feats as sending Samon Gokuu flying with a single punch which caused his weapon to break and the wall he hit to crack Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 76; breaking large boulders with one strike of his hand; carry copious amounts of rocks and wood up large mountains with little effort Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 124; greatly wound and even supposedly kill others with one hand Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 116 and, ultimately, remove his own heart in an act of suicide Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 145. His strength renders him almost undefeatable, having overwhelmed Samon, Kenshirou Yozakura and Inori Hakkai with very little effort; his achievements have gained great admiration from inmates and guards alike Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 67. '''Qigong':' '''Like Samon Gokuu, Enki is a master of various qigong techniques and is noted to be very powerful, as exemplified by the large number of charms required to seal his Ki; he was powerful enough to quite easily break free of a sealing technique performed by Inori Hakkai, whose reaction suggested that doing so should have been difficult Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 112. When exerted, his Ki is light blue in color Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 124 and he is able to perform a variety of offensive and defensive techniques. He is also able to sense the Ki or "presence" of others, able to distinguish between different types of "presence" with little difficulty Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 119, as well as hide his own so that others cannot sense it Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 76. Trivia *The name '''Enki '''means "monkey" (猿) ('en') and "demon" (鬼) ('ki'). *Enki's surname '''Gokuu' means "enlightenment" (悟) (go) and "sky" (空) (kuu). *Enki's character design is slightly different in the anime than it is in the manga: **He has fewer ear piercings **He has no scar on his right cheek **His outfit is more details, with intricate patterns on his tunic and shoulder pads *Enki's hobbies include training and meditation. *Enki's favorite food is Zakuro shaved ice. *Enki is perhaps the tallest character in Nanbaka. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 5